Second Chances
by AmberEyedGirL118
Summary: After 5 yrs, Ed returns home a broken man with only a promise he made to his brother before his death.Finding Winry,in an even worse state than himself, he wonders if everything will be fine again someday. And if love really can save them both from misery
1. Prolouge: Welcome Home POV

_Prologue: Welcome Home_

_(POV)_

It was a cold rainy, lonely night once again in the home of the Rockbell's. As I looked around my room, I sighed. Scattered parts for automail and tools covered the floor. And all I could do was stare at them. Even now I find it hard to believe I had been living here all on my own for 2 years now. Since the accident and Grandma passing away so suddenly, I hardly notice how alone I am.

Looking down at my left leg, I sigh once again. The clinking of my full automail leg and thigh sometimes keeps me awake during the night. I still remember everything that day as it happened. The motorcycle I had invented for myself had malfunctioned, I had lost control, and unfortunately, I had been test driving it near the rocky hillside of town.

Big mistake.

After suffering three broken ribs, a shattered right arm and leg, a broken collarbone, and having my left leg being mutilated to the point of no possible repair, the doctor's saw only one possible way for me to ever walk again. And that was to have my leg amputated and have automail installed.

Lifting the metal up slightly into the light, I feel the tears prickling the backs of my eyes. Grandma had been devastated to hear that the installment was to be put in right at the thigh joint to my pelvis. And since none of my nerves had healed properly at the time, the installment took a lot longer than most. Even longer than Ed's.

Even after my installment, I still couldn't walk for a good eight months. My right leg was still healing and I was bedridden for even longer due to stress and depression.

While I was in the hospital healing, I managed to at least make one friend there. His name was Jason Talbot, and he shared a room with me for the first five months I was in there. Like me, he had been in an accident, but he had lost so much more than me. Both of his arms and his legs had been severed and destroyed during a joyride with his friends. Even though he now had automail like me, he still wished everyday he had not gotten in that car.

His friends had all survived, and joined the military like they had all planned on doing. Even though Jason for the most part was made out of more metal than flesh now, he had told me before he left for his training that no matter what, he would make it. I just hope his dream came true.

Every now and then I get a letter from him, telling me about how his training is going and whatnot. I laugh at the end of it though, because he always calls me his little sister. I think of him as a big brother now, and I miss him like crazy. But I know one day, he'll come home and see me. Even if it is only to have his automail checked out.

I was angry most of the time while I had been in the hospital. Mainly because of my very failed escape from this town. I had wanted to go and see Edward and Alphonse over the summer that year, but I had really had no money for a train ticket, and I was having many other issues.

So, after my failed attempt, even more bad things started happening. Grandma passed away due to a heart attack in her sleep, and this man known as Alex G. Wilcox started to harass me. Saying that he wanted my land and me.

Even though I knew he was a dangerous man, I defied him everytime. Taking the beatings and abuse just so he knew he could never truly have me. Mainly because my heart had always belonged to someone else.

Its actually been five years now since I've heard from either of them, and I've missed them both so much. Edward had sent me a note a few years back saying he was coming to visit with Al, but they had both never come. In a pathetic way, I was thankful. I didn't want either of them to see me like this. But in other ways, I was angry and hurt all the same.

They've never come to see me since then.

**Bang! Bang! Bang!**

'_Who could that be?' _I wondered. It must have been at least four in the morning. Looking out down to the front door from my window, I froze.

Long dark golden hair was sticking to his face and back. The red coat I remembered so well hung in rags against the hard body I had forced metal parts into for years upon years, and then it was the voice that snapped me into reality. And it also made me very afraid.

"Winry?!" he screamed. "Winry?! Aunt Pinako open up! It's me!"

Before even thinking it through, I ran to my door. But before I made my way for the stairs, I looked down at my leg. I couldn't let him see me like this. And I had a funny feeling that it really wouldn't go over well with him, since I knew how much he really did detest automail. Even his own I knew he hated most of the time. And in the back of my mind, I felt the siren go off saying simply to me 'He'll leave you if he knows.'

So, quickly grabbing a pair of loose fitting jeans and socks, I ran down the stairs to the banging door. I stood there for a while, maybe because at first I had no idea if I was dreaming or not. But then I thought back to the past five lonely years of my life. And I felt angry all over again.

"Winry?! God damnit will somebody open the fucking door already?!"

"Give me a reason why?" I said, feeling the old rage of why he hadn't been here swelling inside me.

"Because I'm wet and it's freezing out here!" he yelled through the door to me.

"Not good enough. Why the hell are you here? Oh, lemme guess, you need your automail tuned up, right?" I said sarcastically to him. "It's been five years Ed. Five whole years since I've heard from either of you. Now tell me what it is that your doing here or I'm going back upstairs."

When there was no retaliation, I paused. Something wasn't right.

"Ed?"

"Please," I heard him say softly through the door. Almost too soft for me to hear due to the heavy rain. "Please let me in Winry."

I knew something was off just by his tone, so I opened the door and looked at him. My breath caught in my chest the moment I saw those golden eyes I loved so much.

He looked a little taller than when I had last seen him. Maybe even to the point where he was taller than me, and his automail was far too small for him now. His face looked like it had aged slightly. As if he had gone through something very stressful only a little while ago. His hair hung loosely in the classic ponytail I had gotten him to start wearing since we were children, and it must have reached to about his lower back by now just from judging the length. But it was his eyes that scared me the most in that instant. Even though he was soaking wet from the rain, he seemed to be almost crying.

He looked at me in that instant and smiled sadly. As if there was something about me he almost wanted to cry over. I looked at him the only way I could think of at the moment.

Pissed off.

"Hi Winry," he said quietly to me. "So, how have you-"

Without any warning, I slapped him hard across the face. His eyes widened in shock for only a moment as he looked back at me. I had tears in my eyes as he finally glared at me in his normal way. But it had felt good to hurt him even a little. Just for how much he had truly hurt me.

"What the hell was that for?"

"Look asshole, I'm still pissed at your little puny ass for never coming to see me," I hissed in his face as I saw the fire rise in his eyes. "I really needed you guys here and you both never showed, so thanks for nothing."

"Wh-what did you call me?"

"You heard me you _little _shit. Now, what the hell are you doing here?" as I looked around him, waiting to see Al standing in the rain in the armored suit his soul had been bound to, I was surprised to see no one there. "And where's Al?"

Even though I could clearly see flames in his eyes, they quickly died into nothingness the moment my last question left my lips. Looking at him now, I was scared.

There were tears in his eyes.

Edward never cried. Not ever.

Something was wrong.

"E-Edward?" I said, feeling as though something was crumbling within my soul looking at his golden eyes.

He didn't look at me for a moment. And as the seconds rolled by, I started to become scared. Where was Alphonse? Even though I knew I was acting somewhat harsh towards him, I had a feeling in this tiny moment that I should be showing some kind of compassion. But when he did finally look at me, and speak, I could feel the guilt washing over me in waves.

"Al's gone," he said barely in a whisper to me. "The Homunculi killed him two years ago after we had both been captured by them… they let me go after I watched him die."

As Ed's body fell into mine, almost as if he had lost control over it, I caught him in my arms. He was shaking from all the strain of telling me those two small sentences. And letting go of all my own rage I had been holding for over five years, I pulled him closer to me.

Even though it shouldn't have been passing my mind in the moment, I realized how much he had really grown in height, and, that's when it really hit me how long he had been suffering.

Edward must have been so lost within himself, that he had forgotten to even take care of his own body. His balance was way off, due to him having grown about six or seven inches, his arm was too small and appeared to be almost broken due to so much wear and tear. But, I knew it was his heart, that had suffered the most damage.

And it was the one thing I could never fix.

Then, even as I looked at the open door behind him, I found myself crying softly for Al. I couldn't believe he was gone, and so heartless was his death.

So, pulling away slightly from Edward, I looked into his eyes, and found something very odd on his face. A slight smile. Almost as if the reason for him to feel so sad was slowly fading away. I took this the only way I had ever known how to with him.

I changed the subject.

"Well, welcome home Ed," I said rubbing my eyes with the back of my hand as I pulled him into the automail shop. "I need to put some natural prosthetics on you until I can order you some new parts. When are you going back to Central?" I asked as I roughly sat him down in my normal way, knowing full well he would try and act like his old self, even if it was for my sake alone.

But when he looked at me, I almost couldn't look away. There was something in his eyes I really couldn't read, and then, after sighing, he said something to me that made my eyes bulge.

"I'm not going back until they need me. Roy gave me the next six to eight months off," he said removing his shirt as he pulled the light switch with his normal right arm.

Even though his old automail looked like crap, I couldn't help but almost drool over the eight pack on his stomach and the other many muscles he now had.

When my hormones finally decided to cool down to some degree, and I realized he was actually blushing, I started unscrewing the first set of old bolts holding the old arm in place. When I looked at him, I decided I should at least ask why he was on such a long leave.

"How come so long?" I said pulling the arm out of it's holding and bringing a plastic replacement to the hole, pushing it in lightly so he wouldn't feel it in his nerves.

"Well," he said sighing. " After…, After what happened to Alphonse, I started to basically go insane from the torment of everything in my life. Riza was the first to notice it. But I refused to stop believing that there was a way to bring Al back. So, after trying to perform the same thing we had done for our mother, and getting caught, Roy put me on suspension until as he put it 'I'm well again.' But I couldn't stand staying in Central for that long… So, I came back home."

After a long silence between us, he finally spoke to me again after I had managed to put the replacement leg in.

"So? Where's Aunt Pinako?" he said looking around.

After standing up and turning away from him, I pulled on the fabric hiding my leg, and I felt the need to scream.

"She- she died," I said, feeling the tears already pulling at the backs of my eyes. " Two years ago in her sleep."

Without any warning, I felt the cool plastic and warm flesh wrap around me, holding me in a tight hug from behind. Looking at his face, I could see he was beginning to understand my coldness towards him somewhat better now.

"I'm so sorry. I should have been here... Me and Al **both **should have been here for you," he said hanging his head low.

He only stood there for a moment, and now that he was actually wearing a prosthetic that fit on his leg, I noticed I did in fact have to look slightly up at him. The top of my head was at about his perfect lips. The one's I never thought I would be this close t ever.

Pulling away from him, I grabbed his hand and smiled at the blush forming on his cheeks.

"Come on, we can talk in the morning," I said softly to him as we made our way up the stairs into my room. Which now held two beds instead of one. I hadn't had the heart to throw Grams bed away, but I had needed her room for storage. So, when I had finally been strong enough to move, I'd pulled the bed up into my room.

As Edward looked around, he smiled at all of the old tools and gave me a look at the parts of automail on the floor. Brushing off the stress, because I didn't want him to feel any worse than he already did, I climbed into my bed and pointed to the bathroom.

"I still have some of your old clothes in the bathroom bureau, and there's also a hair dryer in there if you feel like using it," I said pulling the covers over my body, pealing the socks off underneath the covers.

He didn't say anything as he walked into the bathroom ad shut the door. I sighed when I finally heard the hair dryer being turned on and the sound of his wet clothes being thrown in the hamper.

Looking out at the rain streaking down my window, I wanted to cry. What was with that smile on his face? Why other than to have his automail replaced had he come back here? And the one question pulling at the back of my mind that hurt the most was this. Would he be angry at me for keeping my secret for a while? At least until I felt safe with him once more?

Feeling the cold metal of my auto mailed toes against my normal flesh, I couldn't hold back my tears any longer. Rolling over to the wall and covering my face with a pillow, I wept openly into the soft fabric.

That is until I felt those arms come around me once more.

"Why are you crying?" he asked getting very close to the side of my face.

My voice at the moment was lost to me, so, shaking my head, I refused to look into his eyes. But my tears just wouldn't stop.

As far as I knew, he had stayed with me the entire night. Most likely because even Edward didn't want to be alone anymore. But as I fell asleep, I smiled.

Because at least, he had come back to me. And it wasn't in a dream for the first time in a long time.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**Well, it's not much, but it will get better as it goes on.**

**I know I mainly write other fics, but this one I actually wrote out a long time ago, and it's been bugging me to be shown ever since.**

**So, lemme know what you think, and I PROMISE, you won't be disappointed in what I have coming up next.**

**Toodles,**

**Me**

**: P**


	2. Chapter 1: Almost Everything

_Chapter 1: Almost Everything_

Slowly opening his eyes after feeling someone remove themselves from his arms, Edward's eyes focused on the bright light streaming in from the now open window.

Looking around at his surroundings, he realized he had in fact made it here last night, and now the only question running through his mind was, where exactly had Winry gone? Mainly because she had never been the type to wake up so early.

Groaning as he pulled his legs over to the corner of the bed, he found it odd that his leg was actual level now and not so far from the floor. Looking down, he smiled, remembering Winry had installed the temporaries for him before they had gone to bed last night. And now, found himself thinking of what he had promised Alphonse he would in fact do.

His little brother had always known his true feelings and intentions for Winry, but Edward had always denied them. Mainly because he had always felt it was unfair. And being also how they had already had their goals worked out from so long ago, he felt she deserved better than him.

But he was in love with her. And Alphonse had told him right before he had died, that he deserved happiness with her. That he deserved a second chance at truly living life. So, within the final hours of his time on this Earth, Alphonse had made him promise to give Winry the chance she rightfully deserved, and for him to take that chance if she ever gave it to him.

Looking into the duffle bag he had brought with him, Edward pulled out a pair of black pants, a black tank top, and another pair of clean black boots. Even though he had to admit it was hard readjusting to his limbs being the right length once more, after he had gotten fully dressed, he headed downstairs to find Winry.

She was in the kitchen making something that smelled really good for once. Surprisingly, she had never been the best cook, but he had to imagine after Pinako passed away, that she had really needed to learn in order to take care of herself.

As she looked at him, he smiled. She really was the most beautiful woman he had ever known.

"You're awake," she said putting a few eyes into a frying pan on the stove.

"Yeah, but why are you up at this time? It's not even eight in the morning," he said sitting down at the small table.

Turning around, she smiled at him as she flipped the eggs over in the pan and lowered the heat.

"Well, I figured you'd be up early like you normally are. And since we have a lot of catching up to do, I figured I'd make us something to eat as well," she said grabbing a plate from the cabinet. "Do you want two eggs or three?"

Smiling as he held up three fingers, Winry scooped three eggs up and onto his plate, along with other things she had been cooking.

As she brought over the steaming food, Ed's eyes widened at the amount she had made. Eggs, pancakes with syrup, bacon, and even sausage filled his plate, and almost had him wondering if any of it was actually safe to eat.

"What? You think I'm trying to poison you or something?" she said slightly irritated looking at him. "I learned how to cook correctly after Gram died. So eat up. I haven't gone to the hospital yet, so you don't need to worry."

'_I hope I don't have to,'_ he thought looking at the bit of egg he had picked up and now, deciding to be daring, took a bite of what she had given him.

Surprisingly, it was amazing.

So, shoveling it down like he normally would, Edward finished everything off with the glass of orange juice she had given him and sighed when he had finally finished. He hadn't eaten for a few days, thanks to the fact the he had walked most of the way back to Resembool, but he had needed the time to think about a lot of things. And for the most part, it had helped quite a bit.

Now, looking at Winry, whom had barely eaten anything from her plate, he decided that maybe he should start asking her exactly what she had meant the night before.

"Winry, what did you mean by you needed us here? Was it because of Aunt Pinako?" he asked, thinking that maybe by starting off slow was the best way to go about things.

Winry's hand froze. As she looked at him, she could have sworn a bolt from her hip had come undone where she sat. Even though she was planning on telling him what had happened so long ago, right now was definitely not the best time in the world to do so. He had only come home last night. And shocking him with the fact that she was far more like him now would have definitely caused an argument between them.

So, swallowing some of her own food, she looked him dead in the eyes, trying her best to cover her little secret for as long as she possibly could,

"It was one of the reasons… But, I'm not really ready to tell you the other one's just yet. It's a long story. And knowing you, you're really not going to be happy when I tell you it."

Well, talk about being suttle.

Okay, so she wasn't ready to go into detail. No big deal, whatever it was it couldn't be all too bad right?

"Okay, that's fine. So, what have you really been up to then for the past five years?"

Winry found herself wanting to choke on her food just to get him to stop asking all these questions. Mainly because she just wasn't ready to answer them. Upon hearing her doorbell ring for her morning mail, she ran from the room.

"Be right back!"

As Edward looked at her, he noticed something was very off in the way she was dressed. For one thing, Winry had always hated socks, and the long black tank top she was wearing seemed to go right past her hips. Another oddity, because it was not form fitting, like a lot of her old clothes he remembered seeing her running around in.

Maybe her style had actually changed over the years he had not seen her. But she still looked different other than her clothing. Besides her blues jeans being so baggy, Winry looked very skinny and almost unhealthy to him.

He had to admit, he wasn't in the best of shape after Alphonse had been murdered, but he had bounced back after about a year. Winry looked as if her suffering had been going on for quite a while now, maybe even longer than his own.

When she finally came back into the kitchen, after attempting to stand up suddenly, Edward felt a snap run into the actual living tissue of his leg as he began to crash to the floor.

Looks like the leg she had given him was a shitty old model, and judging from the red droplets forming on the floor, he'd hit his nose pretty hard on impact with the floor.

"Ed!" she gasped coming over to his side and helping him up. "Are you okay?"

"No," he grumbled as he took her support as she lead him into the automail room once more.

As she sat him down in the chair, Winry gently pulled on the plastic, which fell off in her hands instantly.

"Okay," she said opening the drawer which held some of her newer pieces. "Take your pants off."

He almost laughed at how casually she had said it to him. Like as though seeing his body the night before hadn't had that little spark of lust he had seemed to been getting from every woman he'd met since he had turned 21 a few months ago. But then again, this was his Winry. All business and no play when it came to automail.

As she was trying to find a correct fit, Edward simply watched her. The way her hair gently swept across her back as she moved, the way her eyes were so focused and determined to find what she was looking for in that instant. Even the way she grunted and threw the plastic legs over her shoulder when she found a piece that was close, but not in good shape made him smile at her.

Winry seemed as though she was in a cautious state of mind though around him. And he wondered why in the world she would ever feel that way?

It could have been because he had been gone so long, and being alone for two years does make a person very closed off from the world. Maybe it was just that. And hopefully nothing more.

"Found one!" she exclaimed excitedly turning to look at him.

He almost laughed at her. She really was cute when she acted like this.

As Winry bent down and was about to put the attachment in, she growled in frustration seeing that a chunk of the old leg that was still stuck inside the metal installment, nearly rusted in place. Pulling a pair of pliers from the desk, she started yanking on the lodged annoyance in front of her as if it were nothing more than a large splinter.

Edward winced feeling his automail attachment being yanked around like a party favor. But took the abuse like he usually did from her. This was something he knew had to be done. And with all the years of neglect, he had to imagine one way or another if something would have broken or rusted in place.

As she finally removed the lodged brownish red crumbling metal from the crevice in his metal installment, Winry cleaned out the remaining fragments and clicked the leg into place. When she tested everything, just to make sure he wouldn't break this one, since it was her last one in his size, Winry stood up and walked over to the phone. She needed to order his new parts, and fast. These plastic temporaries normally wore down after a few weeks, and she really didn't want him hanging around for too long. She was still afraid of telling him anything. And she really wasn't planning on saying a word to him at all.

Because, he was just going to leave her again anyways.

Without any warning, someone started banging on her front door. Winry could hear a child crying from the other side, and knew instantly who it was. Running to open the door, Edward jumped up to follow, but due to his pants being around his ankles, he fell to the floor with a thud.

As Winry opened the door, Edward was shocked to see a little boy with red air and green eyes standing there. From what it looked like, he was no older than six years old. And his right hand was made of automail. But something was wrong, whoever this little boy was, he was crying as he held the metal hand in his natural one. He was covered in dirt and from what else he could see, he had a few scrapes and bruises all over his arms and legs. Then, he noticed the missing tooth and blood coming from his mouth, and that's when he finally spoke as Winry picked him up and brought him into the house.

"Miss Winry, they broke me again," he cried when she set him on the table only a few feet away from Edward. "The Wilcox's broke my hand again!"

Winry glared looking out the window seeing both of the criminals who had done this to Danny. He was Tara Michaels son, and her god son. Looking over at Edward for the first time since the little boy had entered the room, Winry blushed seeing him laying on the floor in is boxers.

Wow, didn't this look like an interesting situation.

"Ed! For god's sake put your pants **on**!" she shouted at him glaring.

Within moments of being shouted at, Edward rolled over and yanked his jeans up. As the little boy looked to him as he stood up, he walked over to them. The curiosity of who this child was exactly was getting to him now. As Winry started taking screws out, she gave him the answer without looking at him once.

"Danny, this is my friend Edward. Edward, this is Danny Michaels. Tara's son."

As his eyes widened looking at the little boy, Edward had to admit, this boy did look like his old friend Tara. From the red curly hair down to the freckles on his face. But why did this little boy have automail?

Maybe he'd wait to ask that question.

"There you go," Winry said smiling at him. "How's that?"

As the tiny little metal fingers began to move, Danny smiled as he made a fist and unclenched it. Wrapping his arms around Winry's neck, he smiled wider as she lifted him up and brought him into the living room. Edward followed not far behind, and sat down on the couch next to the child. Looking at Winry, he had to smile. One day that girl would most likely make an excellent mother. Just because of how great she had always been with children.

"Okay, I have a funny feeling your hungry aren't you?" she said smiling to the small child.

When he nodded his head at her, Winry giggled as she walked into the kitchen and disappeared.

Edward looked at the little boy and couldn't help but wonder what other things he had missed over the past five years, and what else he would possibly learn about in due time.

"So kid, how do you know Winry?" he asked being as nice as he possibly could.

But the little boy looked at him cautiously, and wondered if he was in fact allowed to say anything to this man. Since Winry had been walking around and hiding her automail, he figured not to say anything about it. She was very private about it nowadays, and even though he was only a small child, Danny was very smart.

"She's my god mother," he said looking back in the kitchen to see if she was coming back yet. "My mommy and her are best friends. She's helped me with my automail ever since I got it three years ago."

As Edward talked to the little boy, Winry smiled. Danny was good at keeping her secret. And she figured the little boy had suffered enough interrogation from her old friend. So, walking back into the living room, Winry placed down a batch of homemade cookies and three glasses. Two milks, and one water for Ed.

The fact that he nearly heaved seeing the white liquid told her he still couldn't stand the stuff.

"So, you're the Full Metal Alchemist, right?" Danny asked as he bit into a cookie.

Edward smiled as h nodded at the little boy.

"Yes I am."

"But, you're so tall. My mommy told me you were really short, almost my size," he said as he sipped his milk.

As the classic vein in his head started to throb, Winry giggled as Danny looked at her confused.

"Did I say something bad?" he asked as Edward crushed one of the cookies, making it crumble all over the floor.

"No Danny," Winry said trying to hold back her giggles as Edward glared at her. "You didn't say anything wrong."

Even though he was slightly annoyed, Edward folded his arms and fell back into the couch.

It figures no one would mention he was a prodigy child. Just that he was a short State Alchemist.

Nice.

After cooling down a little while later, Winry offered to take Danny home. It was only a half mile walk from the house, and Edward wanted to go with her.

She figured it wouldn't hurt. At least this way if anything happened, she knew both her and Danny would be safe from the Wilcox's. All three of them.

As they left, Edward walked behind the group, thinking to himself as they laughed and Winry picked Danny up a few times.

Something was very different about her. She seemed to be almost hiding something from him. And judging from how the little boy had acted, he was betting the kid knew whatever it was.

But he knew Winry, she would tell him eventually.

Or at least, he hoped she did.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

After dropping Danny off, Winry walked in silence next to Edward as the sun finally began to set. The fading light made the air cool and almost too chilly for her as she walked beside him. But she said nothing. It wasn't like he would-

Without any warning, Edward's red jacket was wrapped around her frame. Looking at him surprised he would even let her use it, she blushed.

"Th- Thank you Ed," she said quietly to him.

"I saw you were shivering. Maybe next time you'll bring a jacket of your own," he said smiling and even winking at her.

Yup, that was Ed being sweet to her.

She smiled too, for the first time in a while, it was a real smile. Ever since she had lost everything, Winry was more or less closed off to kindness. And even though it was Ed, she knew she just couldn't trust him yet.

"So, Danny seemed like he was hiding something earlier about you…," he said slowly to her. "Do you have any idea why?"

If her heart hadn't nearly jumped into her throat her answer might have come out a little smoother.

"Why would he hide anything about me?!" she shot at him.

"I don't know. Why are you getting all defensive on me now?" he asked skeptically.

As she stopped and glared at him, she found no words of retaliation.

Looking at him for only a moment, Winry kept walking and forced herself in front of him. She didn't want to talk, and right now looking at him was not the best of idea's either. So, forcing her tears back, the one's she had been holding back for two years now, she kept walking.

Edward glared at the back of her head. Now he knew something was up.

He only hoped whatever it was, she really would tell him soon.

Almost everything in his life had turned to shit in five years time. Winry was his last, and only hope left.

God, this was going to be a long suspension from Central.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**Yeah, I know for the first chapter it's a little short. **

**But hopefully the next few will be a little longer.**

**Sorry it took so long. I was a little stumped on how to really begin this one since my book went missing where I originally wrote it down.**

**So, even though I know the basic jist of the whole story, I needed to remember all the little detail's I had going into it.**

**Well, lemme know what you all thought of the first chapter.**

**Toodles,**

**Me**

**: P**


End file.
